Bii Mutahl, Dovahkiin (Blue Blur, Dragonborn)
by The Chuckinator
Summary: The city of Whiterun has been attacked by a dragon, and Sonic, Shadic and Shadow are some of the only survivors. Sonic begins to have visions of Alduin and finds out that he is the Dragonborn. Now he must defeat the evil dragon with the help of his family before Alduin destroys the world. AU/crossover.
1. The Dragon

Bii Mutahl, Dovahkiin (Blue Blur, Dragonborn)

By Fangs Of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Dragon

Sonic yawned as he woke up. It was a nice day in the city of Whiterun. He put on his clothes, then went downstairs. Shadow looked up from where he sat, idly sharpening the knife in his hand.

"Hey, Shads," Sonic said, sitting down next to him.

"Morning."

"Where's Shadic?"

"He went out a few minutes ago."

Sonic nodded and stood up, heading into the kitchen to get breakfast. He came back out a few minutes later with some food.

"So...there a reason you're sharpening that knife?"

Shadow stopped and set the knife down on the table beside him. "Just felt like it."

The blue hedgehog sat beside his partner.

"It's best to have them sharp and ready," Sonic laughed. "Don't want to regret having a dull one later."

The black hedgehog smiled. "You doing anything today?"

"I have to go to the market later and buy some food," Sonic said. "We're almost out."

"Of course we are."

Sonic kissed him and started eating his food. When he was finished, he yawned. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Be careful."

"I will."

He walked outside and towards the market. When he got there, he looked at the selection of food and bought some. As he was heading back to the house, he heard a roar. Both ears perked up as Sonic looked around. That roar wasn't anything he recognized. Other people also heard it and were looking towards the sky. The roar came again.

"What is that?" Sonic asked aloud.

"Don't know," a person next to him said.

Sonic heard a loud flapping of wings and looked up to see a dragon flying towards the town. It roared and breathed fire down upon Whiterun. Sonic shouted and ran to the house, stopping when he saw Shadow outside. The house was on fire.

"What's happening?" Shadow asked, walking towards Sonic.

"A dragon." Sonic pointed at the creature landing on one of the buildings.

The dragon roared and shot fire from its mouth.

"We need to get Shadic," Shadow said.

"He knows how to handle himself," Sonic said. "I'm sure he's already trying to leave town."

"Let's do the same, then."

Sonic smiled and the two ran off. After putting some distance between themselves and Whiterun, they turned to look at the town. All of it had gone up in flames; the dragon swooping down into the chaos as people were running. It roared and breathed fire, killing some people. A few minutes later, it flew off into the distance.

"That was awesome!" Shadic walked over with a wide smile.

"You really think so?" Sonic asked.

"A dragon attacked the city, of course it was awesome."

"But...it destroyed our home." Sonic paused, thinking. "We could see my brother Manic in Riften. He could help us."

"We get to see Manic again?"

Sonic grinned. "Yep," he told his son, and turned to his partner. "What do you think, Shads?"

"I'm still not fond of Riften, but it would be nice to see Manic again," Shadow said.

"Then let's go! It'll take a few days to get there."

The blue hedgehog ran off, and the two other people followed him.

"This is fun," Shadic said nearly two hours later.

They were still moving, fortunately not coming across anything that was actually a threat to them. The wolves that did attack them were killed easily enough and all three knew better than to wander close to certain camps.

"Indeed," Shadow said, and looked at Sonic. "How long has it been since we've seen your brother?"

"A few months."

When night came, they stopped and set up camp.

"I'll keep watch," Shadow said.

"All right," Sonic said as he yawned. "Make sure you don't nod off."

Shadow smiled as Sonic and Shadic fell asleep.


	2. Manic

Chapter 2: Manic

When they woke the next morning, Shadow was leaning against a tree. He was snoring loudly, and yawned.

"Morning," Shadic said.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"Hey," he said.

"Breakfast sound good to anyone?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," Shadic said. "What are we having?"

"No idea."

"Let's head to the nearest town, then," Shadow said.

A few minutes later, they were walking into town. They went to the market and bought some food. All of it didn't need cooked, so they walked while they ate.

"How much longer us Riften?" Shadic asked.

"Not much if we keep moving," Sonic said. "We could be there before nightfall if you want."

"Sounds good."

Sonic smiled, and they continued on. They reached Riften before dusk.

"He hasn't moved since we last saw him, right?" Shadow asked.

"Not that I know of, no," Sonic said. "His house should be in the center of town."

They walked around Riften to Manic's house, making sure to be cautious of thieves.

"Isn't your brother in the Thieves Guild?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Last I knew he was."

Shadow nodded and they soon got to Manic's house. Sonic took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was a few moments later and after a second knock that the door opened. A green hedgehog stood in the doorway, and grinned when he saw Sonic.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" Manic moved and motioned for the three of them to come in.

"We've been good, bro," Sonic said as he and his family walked in. "You?"

"I've been okay."

"That's good."

Manic smiled and sat down, looking at them. "What brings you here for a surprise visit?"

"Our home was destroyed by a dragon," Sonic told his brother. "The entire city of Whiterun is in ruins."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. We need a place to stay."

"You can always stay here."

"Thanks, Manic. We appreciate it."

Manic grinned, and Sonic thought he saw fangs for a second. "I should have enough space here. Might have to move a few things."

"Great," Shadic said.

The green hedgehog smiled and stood up. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure thing," Sonic said. "But I know my way around your kitchen. No need to get it for me."

"Fair enough." Manic looked out the window. "I'll be going out for a while, but I'll be back before dawn."

"Shouldn't you check your rooms before running off?" Shadow asked. "You said you might have to move things."

"Oh, yeah. I'll do that."

He walked off, and Shadow turned to Sonic. "Your brother's as hopeless as ever."

"Hopeless?" Sonic asked. "What makes you say that?"

"You know how I feel about your brother."

Sonic sighed. "Look, I know you don't like him, but..."

"I won't pick any fights with him."

"Alright."

Shadow smiled, and Manic came back into the room a few minutes later. "Everything's all worked out," he said. "Pick whichever room you want. Both have only one bed, but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Great," Sonic said, standing up. "Come on, Shads, let's go."

He ran down the hall. Shadow smirked and followed him. Shadic chuckled. "He's more excited than I was when we left."

"My brother can be that way," Manic said, smiling at Shadic. "Anyway, I'll be going out for a while, but I'll be back before dawn."

Shadic watched him leave, then shrugged and went to Sonic's room. "Guess I'll take the other room then."

He left and went to the room next to his parents'. Shadic sighed and sat on the bed. Despite his excitement when they had left, he was tired now. He heard voices coming from the next room and sighed. Shadic went to the door his parents were in and put his ear to it.

"How come you don't like my brother, Shadow?"

"This again? It isn't that I don't like him. I just don't like the trouble that always follows him."

"Why?" Sonic asked. "Because he's a thief?"

"Because your brother attracts trouble. It isn't just being a thief."

Sonic nodded. "I see." There was a knock on the door, and Sonic opened the door and saw Shadic standing there. Sonic blinked. "Hey, Shadic. Is there something you want?"

"Just wanted to say good night before getting in bed."

Sonic smiled and gave his son a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Shadic."

"Good night." Shadic looked past Sonic and smiled at Shadow. "Good night!"

"Good night, son," Shadow said.

Shadic gave Sonic a hug and went back to his own room. Sonic and Shadow climbed into bed, gave each other a kiss, and fell asleep.


	3. Attack On Riften

Chapter 3: Attack On Riften

Manic and Shadic were both in the kitchen by the time Sonic and Shadow finally dragged themselves out of bed to start the day.

"Hey," Manic said. "You two are finally up."

"I've been up for an hour," Sonic said. "Just didn't feel like getting out of bed until now."

Shadow yawned and looked at Sonic. "I would have slept well, but you kept kicking me."

"Sorry. I couldn't get comfortable."

"That seems to happen a lot."

Sonic smiled nervously. "I've been restless lately."

"Why's that?" Manic asked.

"Just have been." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, breakfast is ready. I already ate, so you three can eat by yourselves."

Sonic and Shadow sat down at the table, and Manic served the three food. Shadow saw that the shades were down, and he raised an eyebrow. "Why're your shades down, Manic? You're not letting any sun in." He asked the green hedgehog.

"I'm not in the mood for any sun right now."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked as he ate. "You love the sun."

Manic's eyes flashed yellow before returning to normal. "Just not in the mood right now. You know how sunlight can affect hangovers."

Sonic looked at Shadow, who shrugged and continued to eat.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Sonic asked his brother.

"Don't know. You have anything you want to do here in Riften?"

Sonic shrugged. "Guess we could see the sights. You wanna come with us?"

Manic shook his head. "It hasn't changed much at all since the last time you were here."

"Alright, then," Sonic said, and looked at Shadow and Shadic. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Shadic hopped up from his seat.

"I guess I will too," Shadow said. "I have nothing better to do."

Sonic smiled and headed to the door. He looked back at Manic, then waved and left, closing the door behind them. The three of them walked around Riften for a while.

"This is a nice town," Shadic said. Sonic nodded. As they were walking, they heard a roar. The three froze. "The dragon's here now?"

"Crap," Shadow said as he looked up to the sky.

The dragon roared as it entered town, breathing fire upon Riften. Sonic's eyes widened, but then he felt something rise up within him. He looked up at the dragon and shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!" Shadow and Shadic both looked at him in surprise as the dragon moved back. "Fus Ro Dah!" Sonic shouted again.

The shout hit the dragon, which roared in pain and fell to the ground with a thud. The guards ran up and attacked the dragon as well.

"Should we go help them?" Shadow asked.

"Sure," Shadic said. He looked back at Sonic.

The three ran over to help the guards kill the dragon. Once they did, the dragon turned into a ball of light and entered Sonic's body. Sonic groaned in pain as he felt himself shifting and growing. Soon, he had become a black dragon. Sonic roared and fell unconscious before shifting back into a hedgehog.

"What was that?" Shadic asked.

The guards eyes widened and started muttering to each other. Shadow and Shadic could hear words like "Dragonborn" "Prophecy" and "Alduin".

Shadow walked over to Sonic and picked him up. "We're going back to Manic's place." He walked off, and his son followed. When they got back to Manic's, Shadow threw open the door. "Something's happened to Sonic!" he yelled.

"What?" Manic asked as he stood up from the chair he was sitting.

"A dragon attacked Riften. It's dead now, but something strange happened when it died. Something went into Sonic... for a moment, he looked like a dragon."

"He turned into a dragon?" Manic asked. "Interesting."

"I didn't say that. Don't go getting any weird ideas."

"It looked like he transformed to me," Shadic said.

"It was just a few moments... Probably just an after image of the dragon's soul when it entered him."

"Wait," Manic said. "Did you say a dragon soul entered him?"

"That's what it looked like."

"No...it can't be...Sonic's the..."

Suddenly, Sonic began to groan in pain. His body changed shape until he was an anthropomorphic dragon. He began to speak. "Akatosh...Alduin...prophecy...chosen..." Shadow ran over to Sonic, but was shocked to see his body revert back to a hedgehog. Then his eyes snapped open. "I was having such a weird... something..." Sonic looked around at everyone in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You just transformed into a dragon anthro," Shadow said.

"What?"

"You became a dragon, Sonic."

"You must be seeing things. It's the dim lighting in here..."

Manic walked up to him. "We all saw it, Sonic. Shadow said that you even looked like a dragon after the dragon outside was killed."

Sonic looked at him in shock. He had become a dragon? "Seriously? That's... strange. Why would I turn into a dragon?"

"It's because you're the Dragonborn."

"The dragonborn? I didn't know they turned into a dragon."

"They don't," Shadow said. "Maybe you're a special case."

"Great."

"What were you dreaming about?" Shadic asked.

Sonic sighed. "It was of Akatosh. He told me that I was part of a prophecy to defeat Alduin. He wants me to come to his temple."

"Is it about you possibly being the Dragonborn?"

Sonic shrugged. "I suppose."

Shadow was silent for a moment, then looked at Shadic and Manic. He looked back at his partner. "We'll come with you," he said.

"Thanks."

"So will I," Manic said. "When do we leave?"

"In a few days?"

"Sure," the green hedgehog said. "Not during day, though..."

"Why not?"

"I'm...allergic to sunlight."

"Good one Manic," Sonic laughed. "People can't be allergic to the sun." Manic's eyes flashed gold, and he growled. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw fangs in his mouth. "What's happened to you?"

"I'm a vampire," Manic said.

"A vampire? How did that happen?"

"A year ago, I was on a mission for the Thieves Guild when a vampire bit me."

"You didn't get it treat- Right. Thieves Guild."

Manic sighed. "If you hate me now, I understand."

"Why would I hate you for something like that?"

"Because I'm a vampire! A bloodsucker! I've killed people for blood!"

"You're still Manic."

"I guess." Sonic walked up and hugged him. "Thanks bro. That means a lot."

Sonic smiled and looked at Shadow and Shadic. "What do you two think about this?"

"I'm fine as long as he never attacks me," Shadow said.

"I think it's cool that he's a vampire," Shadic said.

Manic looked at him. "You think so?" Shadic nodded, and the green hedgehog grinned a little. "I guess it is kinda cool. I can change into a wolf, bat and red mist, and I'm also immortal."

Sonic sighed. He yawned, sat down on the chair, and went to sleep.


	4. The Temple Of Akatosh

Chapter 4: The Temple Of Akatosh

A few days later, Sonic and the others were ready to head to Akatosh's temple. It was located in the city of Solitude, and would take a few days to get there. Sonic had been having dreams of Alduin. The dragon never did much in his dreams, but each one had left Sonic feeling unsettled and nervous. Almost like someone was watching him. He yawned and walked up to his family.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," Manic said.

Sonic smiled. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the house. Manic and the others followed. As they walked out of Riften, Sonic looked at his brother. "Since you're a vampire, you can't be out during the day, right?"

"I can. I'm just not as strong."

"How so?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm not as strong in the sun as when I'm out of it."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "What do you think about being a vampire?"

"It's not as good or bad as people think."

"The powers you have sound neat."

"They can be."

"What about your immortality?"

"It's great so far."

"It must be nice, not being able to die," Shadic said.

"And terrifying. I can remember every way I've died since becoming a vampire. Except one, but I don't think it counts."

"You've died? But I thought you said you were immortal."

"Immortal just means I don't stay dead. Stabbing me through the heart doesn't kill me, but other things can sort of do the truck. Until I heal and wake back up, anyway." Manic shot him a smile. "Even as a vampire, there's only so much a body can take before it stops working."

Shadic nodded. He was still confused, but put a smile on his face. They made it to Solitude a few days later. Sonic looked at his brother, and saw that his eyes were gold. He gulped.

"Do you need to feed?" He asked Manic. "What's with your eyes?"

"I'm fine. Just- I'll be back soon, okay? Don't wait for me." Manic ran off before Sonic could say anything.

"Hope he doesn't cause a panic in town," Shadow said.

"He's not that stupid," Sonic said.

"Whatever. Let's head to the temple."

Sonic agreed and he, Shadic and Shadow walked ahead. Once they reached the Temple of Akatosh, they went inside. The three of them looked around the temple as they walked in. Sonic walked up to the altar and began to pray. The candles lit on fire and a voice could be heard.

"Welcome, Sonic," Akatosh said, appearing before them. "I have been waiting for you."

"Well, I'm here now."

Akatosh smiled, and looked at Shadow and Shadic. Both hedgehogs bowed.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Akatosh," Shadow said.

The dragon god smiled, and looked at Sonic. "I see you have been having dreams of Alduin."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. Strange ones."

"Describe them to me."

"Not much to say. I just see him. And they always leave me feeling nervous. Like I'm being watched."

"He can also become a dragon," Shadow said.

Akatosh looked at Sonic with interest.

"Not really," Sonic said. "I've been trying, but can't."

Akatosh smiled. "I'll teach you."

Sonic looked at him. "You will?"

The god nodded. "What dragon forms do you have?"

"I don't know."

"He has an anthro dragon form," Shadic told the god.

"I take it he's been in this form before?"

"Once," Shadow said.

"When was this?"

"A few days ago, after he absorbed a dragon soul. First he changed into a full dragon, and then an anthropomorphic one."

"I see."

"Can you help me control the transformations?" Sonic asked Akatosh.

"Of course I can. But there are times when it will be necessary, and you won't be able to stop the changes."

Sonic nodded. "Sounds fair."

"But right now there are more important matters."

"Like Alduin?" Manic asked as he walked in.

"Exactly."

Sonic looked at Manic and saw blood on his mouth. He sighed.

"So what do we need about Alduin?" Manic asked.

"He's my son, and known as the World Eater," Akatosh said. "His purpose is to destroy the world."

"So... We... Sonic needs to prevent him from doing that?"

"He does. He is the Dragonborn."

"That explains a lot," Shadow said.

Akatosh looked at Shadic. "I sense powerful magic inside you, young one."

"Powerful?"

The god nodded. "I suggest you go to the College of Winterhold and learn to use it."

"I guess I could. Sometime."

Akatosh smiled and looked at them.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Manic asked.

"Sonic must learn to use his power. The Greybeards should be able to help."

"Greybeards?"

"Who are they?" Shadow asked Akatosh.

"They are masters of the Thu'um who live in High Hrothgar, atop the Throat of the World."

"We'll leave at once, then. Oh...when should Shadic go to the College?"

"That isn't up to me to decide."

Akatosh vanished, and the four hedgehogs looked at each other.

"This is going to be great," Sonic said.

"I agree," Shadow said. He looked at his son. "We should get you enrolled in the College of Winterhold as well."

Shadic nodded. "Can that wait?"

"Sure."

The group left the temple.


	5. Exploring

Chapter 5: Exploring 

"Anyone know how to get to the Throat Of The World?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sure there's a map that could show us," Shadow said.

"Let's ask around."

After a bit of searching, Sonic had finally bought a map. "Here we go," he said, holding the map for the others to see. "Now where is it..."

Shadow pointed to the highest mountain on the map. "Here," he said. "It'll take at least a week to get there."

"With my speed?"

"Well..." Shadow looked at Sonic. "How long do you think it'll take us?"

"Two days tops. Maybe less. Unless you think we should take our time to really enjoy the world."

"Sounds good."

"Let's get going then."

He ran off. Shadow chuckled and followed him, as did Shadic and Manic.

"Same as ever, isn't he?" Manic asked, grinning widely as he looked at Shadow.

"He's always been that way," Shadow said.

"I know."

"So...apparently Shadic has magic," Manic said.

Shadow nodded. "I should've seen it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"My father could use magic, and I can do a little."

"Cool. What magic can you use?" Manic asked.

"Nothing amazing. Just a few illusion spells, but mostly I just use it for fighting."

"Can Sonic use any magic?"

"Now that he's the Dragonborn, probably."

Shadic walked up beside him. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Magic in the family," Shadow said.

"Do you have any magic, Manic?"

The vampire shook his head. "Not really."

"How come?" Shadic asked.

"Because I don't." Shadic nodded as Sonic zoomed up. Manic looked at him. "Find anything interesting ahead of us?" Manic asked.

"There's a town just ahead," Sonic said.

"Anything else?"

"An old ruin."

"And you want to go into it, right?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"You bet," Sonic said.

"Then let's go. I'm sure we have time."

Sonic smiled and ran ahead as the others followed. They stopped at the ruins and looked around. At Sonic's insistence, they went into the ruins. Shadow sighed and looked around. It was pitch black and they didn't have any light.

"We should light a torch," Shadow said.

"I agree," Sonic said, lighting a torch. They looked around as the light filled the area. "Shall we?" Sonic asked.

Sonic led the way deeper into the ruins. The three followed him.

"Do you know where you're going?" Manic asked.

"Of course not. I've never been here before."

Manic chuckled, but then stopped. He sniffed and his eyes turned yellow. "There are vampires in this ruin."

"Then we should be careful," Sonic said.

"I'll scout ahead," Manic said as he turned into a bat and flew further into the ruin.

"Should we wait here for him?" Sonic asked.

"I suppose," Shadow said.

"If there aren't too many vampires, are we going to go farther in?" Shadic asked.

"Possibly."

A few minutes later, Manic came back. "There aren't too many of them. About five."

"Good," Shadow said. "Let's continue, then."

Manic smiled and shifted into a wolf. They were careful about moving deeper into the ruins, not wanting to fight any vampires unless they had to. They passed the vampires quietly, hoping not to disturb them. Fortunately they passed by the vampires without being noticed. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Manic.

"That was easy."

Manic wagged his tail.

"What do you think we'll find down here?" Manic asked as he shifted back.

"Not sure," Sonic said. "But we can find out. How do you like being a wolf and bat, anyway?"

"I prefer this form. The others are just helpful in certain situations."

"What kind of situations?"

"Ones that are easier to do as a bat or wolf."

"What's your favorite form to take? Bat, mist or wolf?" Shadic asked.

"Probably mist."

"Can you control the weather at all?"

"Of course not. People can't control the weather."

"Really? I heard vampires can cause storms and stuff."

Manic chuckled. "People love to exaggerate and make up things." Shadic chuckled as well. They came to a clearing and saw more vampires. Manic frowned. "This ruin must be home to a coven."

"I thought you said there weren't that many," Shadow whispered in irritation.

"I didn't go very far," Manic whispered back. "Come on; let's get out of here."

Sonic nodded and they turned around. They walked out of the ruin ten minutes later.

"Well this sucks," Sonic said.

"Sorry about that," Manic said.

"Not your fault."

"Should we continue?"

"Of course. What else would we do?"

Manic smiled and they ran off. A few hours later they reached a town.

"It's getting late," Shadow said. "Should we find an inn for the night?"

"That would be nice," Shadic said.

They found an inn a few minutes later and went inside. The man at the desk looked at them as they walked up. "Good evening. How many rooms would you like?"

Sonic looked at his family. "How many rooms should we get?"

"Two or three," Manic said. "How many beds per room?"

"Two," the man said.

"Two rooms should work then." Manic smiled at Shadic. "Unless you don't want to share a room with me."

"I'll be fine," Shadic said, smiling back at Manic.

The man gave them two keys. Once he told them which rooms they were for, the group went to the rooms.

"Good night," Shadic told his parents. He looked at Manic. "You don't need to sleep at night since you're a vampire, do you?"

"Of course I need to sleep," Manic laughed. "Just not as often as you do. Or as long."

Shadic chuckled. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"A year or two."

"Do you like being one?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Why's that?" Shadic asked.

"I don't mind being a vampire, but I still don't like being one either."

"What advantages and disadvantages are there to being one?"

"It's pretty hard to keep myself alive, for one thing. I am stronger than I used to be though. Have better senses and reflexes too. The sunlight makes me feel weak the longer I'm in it."

"That's interesting," Shadic said, yawning.

"You should get some sleep."

Shadic smiled and lay down on the bed. Manic did the same, and they fell asleep.


	6. Frobranir

Chapter 6: Frobranir

The next morning started slower than most, Sonic lying in bed staring at the ceiling rather than getting up and going out like he usually did. He yawned and turned to Shadow, who was still asleep.

"Wonder what time it is," Sonic mumbled. Shadow kept on snoring, which annoyed Sonic. "Again with the snoring." Sonic pushed the blanket off and got out of bed, stretching as he looked at Shadow. "I'll be back later. Don't leave without me."

He walked out of the room and went into the room across from his where Shadic and Manic were. Peeking in, he made sure both were still asleep before quietly shutting the door and leaving. A quick run through the morning air sounded like a nice idea. He left the inn and broke into a run, passing other people that were walking in the street. He smiled and waved at everyone as he went by, soon leaving the small town. When he was out in the wilderness, he smiled and stretched. No matter how often he was out there, Sonic never tired of it.

He heard a roar and frowned.

"Not again..." That roar had definitely sounded more dragon than any other creature. Time to get back to the others, then. He rushed back to the inn and ran into the room. "Shadow!"

"Did you hear that dragon?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "What should we do?"

"Get away from here. Unless you want to try and fight it."

"I'm not sure if I should or not."

"I say we get out of here," Manic said. He was standing in the doorway, Shadic close behind him.

"I agree," Shadow said.

Sonic nodded and the family hurried out of the building. When they put enough distance between them and the city, Shadow looked at Sonic, who had doubled over in pain.

"You okay?"

"I don't think so," Sonic managed. He looked at his arm and saw black scales covering it. "Something's wrong with my arm."

Shadow looked at Sonic's hand and saw it morph into a dragon paw. The scales were covering his body. "I think you're becoming a dragon."

"What?" Sonic stared at him in disbelief. "Why would I be doing that?"

"Um...maybe because of the dragon standing that's right behind us!" Shadic shouted.

All three turned around. The dragon Shadic had mentioned was bent down, golden eyes staring at them with what Sonic read as amusement. Sonic groaned in pain as wings burst from his back. The black scales had covered his arms, giving his hands three claws. His eyes turned yellow too. Sonic looked himself over in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Maybe it's a side effect of being the Dragonborn?" Shadic suggested.

Sonic growled, and looked at the dragon. He opened his mouth and spoke, but was surprised that he was speaking to the dragon in the draconic language.

"Do you know what's going on?" Might as well get to the biggest question on his mind.

The other dragon responded. "I do not," he said, speaking in the same tongue. "Although I have to admit, it was amusing to see you transform."

"Why aren't you attacking us?"

"You're a dragon, or something like one. I wouldn't hurt my own kind. besides, I find you intriguing."

"'Something like one'?" Sonic stared at the dragon, now more confused than ever.

"You have the appearance of a dragon."

Sonic looked himself over. "I know. I just... If I was something like a dragon, wouldn't I have noticed by now?"

The dragon shrugged. "You're the Dragonborn, are you not?"

"So I've been told."

The dragon looked at Sonic. "I have been sent by Akatosh to watch over you."

"Oh. Well, that makes things easier."

"Do you have a name?" Manic asked the dragon.

The dragon smiled. "Frobranir."

"It's nice to meet you, Frobranir."

"Likewise." Frobranir bowed his head slightly.

"So, why did Akatosh want you to look after me?" Sonic asked.

"That is a mystery even to me."

"I assume you're going to help us?"

"I am."

"Great," Shadic said. "What now?"

"Now, I still need to learn about being the Dragonborn," Sonic said.

"I know where you are going," Frobranir said, this time in Tamrielic. "All of you, on my back."

The group got on the dragon's back after looking at each other, and Frobranir flew into the air.


	7. The Way Of The Voice

Chapter 7: The Way Of The Voice

It wasn't long before Frobranir landed again.

"Here we are," he said. "The Throat Of The World."

"Wonder what I have to do here," Sonic said.

"You need to meet with the Greybeards, remember?" Manic told him.

"Yeah, I mean besides that. Won't they want me to prove myself or something?"

"Most likely they will," Frobranir said.

"Let's go find out." Sonic strode up to the doors and pushed them open. Everyone except for Frobranir walked inside and looked around. "Hello?" Sonic said. "Anyone here?"

It wasn't long before a few eldely men in robes entered the room.

"Greetings," one man said.

"Heya," Sonic said.

"We've been waiting for you, Dragonborn."

"So I was told."

The man smiled. "Who are these other people?"

"My family." The man nodded and walked ahead. Sonic and his family followed him. "What am I supposed to do here?" Sonic asked the man.

"We will train you the way of the Voice," the old man said.

"The Voice?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Shouts."

"Like, dragon shouts?"

"The same ones."

"Alright. What will I be learning first?"

"We shall teach you how to use Unrelenting Force."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's a Shout used to push attackers back."

"Sounds cool," Manic said.

"What do I have to do to use it?" Sonic asked.

"Focus on the power of the Voice and say the word."

Sonic concentrated and felt a power well up in him. A word came to mind and he shouted "Fus!", a burst of energy rippling through the air in front of him for a foot or two before dissolving.

"That's cool, bro!" Manic exclaimed.

"That is pretty cool. What other things can I do with this power?"

"While the damage caused by this Shout is minimal in most cases, it is useful for creating openings to attack an enemy, or thinning out a crowd," the man said.

"I know that. I mean...What other Shouts can I get?"

"There are many you can get. We will teach you."

"All of them?"

"Not all of them. You'll have to go out and find them."

"Any tips where to look first?"

"Whiterun would be a good place to start."

"Whiterun?"

"There is a dragon temple in the city."

"Really? It must've been well hidden..."

"It's called Dragonsreach," the man said.

"Isn't that just where the Jarl lives?"

"Yes. There's an underground temple there."

"If it's even still there," Sonic muttered.

"It's better than nothing," Shadow said. "Let's go."

"You coming with, Manic?" Sonic asked.

"Might as well," the vampire said. "I don't have anything else going on, and this little adventure is fun."

"Great." Sonic smiled and motioned for them to follow him.

They walked outside and looked at Frobranir.

"What are you going to do?" Sonic asked him.

"I'll come with you," he said.

"Awesome."

The four hedgehogs got on the dragon's back, and he flew off.

"Where are we going?" Frobranir asked.

"Back to Whiterun so we can go to Dragonsreach and look for another Shout."

The dragon nodded and headed towards Whiterun.


	8. Werewolves

Chapter 8: Werewolves

When they got there, Frobranir landed near the city. They got off his back and looked at the ruined city.

"Okay, let's get up to Dragonsreach," Sonic said.

"I'll wait for you here," the dragon said.

Sonic nodded, and walked into the city with his family. It wasn't long before they arrived at Dragonsreach, walking in through the remains if the front door and looking around.

"How are we supposed to find a temple in here?" Shadow asked.

"It didn't look like there was a temple here before that dragon attacked," Shadic said. "So maybe it was hidden somewhere?"

"Most likely," Sonic said. "But where?"

"Somewhere in the basement?"

"Good idea Shadic," Manic said. "Let's head there."

They looked around for the way into the basement.

"Guys, I found something," Sonic shouted a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Manic asked as he, Shadow and Shadic ran up.

Sonic pointed to a hidden door in the wall. "This is probably what we're looking for."

"How do we open it?"

"Break it down?" Sonic suggested. "There's bound to be something. If it comes down to it, Shadow can always break it down for us."

"Do you think I could break it down in my wolf form?" Manic asked.

"Maybe. Give it a try."

Manic transformed into a wolf and slashed the door with his claws but it didn't budge. Shadow frowned and used his magic. The door splintered and fell in and Shadow dropped the spell.

"Let's go," he said.

They walked inside. Manic sniffed and growled. He turned back to normal and looked at Sonic. "There are werewolves here. We need to be careful."

"Let's be extra careful then," Sonic said.

"Do you want me to turn into a wolf or bat? I can scout them out."

"No. Stay with us." Sonic looked at Manic. "I'll feel better if we stick together in here."

The vampire smiled and they walked on. Soon, Sonic, Shadow and Shadic had gone through a door when it slammed shut behind them, leaving Manic on the other side.

"Manic!" Sonic hit the door, yelling to his brother.

"Sonic!" The vampire yelled, banging on the other side. "The damn thing won't open! I can't..."

He was cut off when he heard growling. Manic whirled around to see a pack of werewolves standing in front of him. He hissed and lunged, his eyes blazing gold.

The nearest werewolf quickly shifted into a more defensive stance as he attacked. The vampire hissed and slashed his claws on the wolf's chest. The wolf howled as Manic twisted around to avoid an attack from one of the others. He bit into the neck of one of the werewolves, killing him. Manic soon spit the blood out, though. It tasted disgusting. One of the werewolves ran as Manic turned to the other that came up from the side. He kneed it in the snout and ran. If these werewolves were who he thought they were, he had to put as much distance between them as he could.

A few minutes later he heard a howl in front of him and felt pain in his body as he slammed into something. Manic snarled and looked at the werewolf that had slammed him against the wall.

"Let me go, you bastard," Manic said, struggling in the wolves' grasp.

The werewolf pushed him harder against the wall. Manic's arm was twisted back and wouldn't be of much use. He could barely move anyway even if it wasn't. A hand closed around his throat and Manic tried to struggle, falling unconscious soon after.


	9. The Wall

Chapter 9: The Wall

Meanwhile, Sonic was banging on the door that had closed.

"Open up, you piece of junk! Let me save my brother!"

"It isn't going to open, Sonic," Shadow said. "We just have to move on and find what we're looking for."

"But what about Manic?"

"He can handle himself. Have faith in him."

Sonic sighed and started walking down the tunnel as Shadow and Shadic followed him. "I just don't want anything to happen to him. I almost lost him as a kid..."

"What happened?"

Sonic looked at Shadow, tears in his eyes. "I...I was only 6 when it happened. My family and I were having dinner when bandits stormed our house. I hid under the table, watching in horror as they killed my mom, dad and sister. Manic was on the ground, a knife in his chest. They set the place on fire before leaving. Thankfully, Manic was still alive. I ran out of the house with him, heading to a doctor. We've been on our own ever since. He was the only family I had, until I met you."

Shadic blinked in surprise. "And you never told me until today? I would've tried harder to get along with him if I knew you had gone through that together."

The blue hedgehog hung his head and suddenly hugged Shadow, crying into his chest. Shadow rubbed soothing circles on Sonic's back as he held him. A little awkwardly, since they were so close in size, but he ignored that.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said after a few minutes. "You must think I'm pathetic, wanting to go after my brother instead of finding what we came here for."

"That isn't pathetic. It's called loyalty."

Sonic wiped his tears away. "It's just that...I care about Manic a lot. He's younger than me, so I feel like it's my responsibility to look after him."

"I know. We'll get back to him before you know it."

"Thanks, Shads."

Sonic kissed his husband on the cheek. Shadic watched them, smiling.

"What are we looking for down here?" Shadow asked.

"A Shout," Sonic said as he walked further down the tunnel.

"I know that. But how will we know when we've found it?"

Sonic shrugged. "Dunno. Let's keep looking."

"Hopefully it'll be something obvious," Shadic said.

The blue hedgehog smiled and they walked on. After a while of searching, they found a large wall with writing on it.

"This look suspicious," Sonic said with a grin. He walked forward and saw that the writing was in a different language. For some reason, he could understand it. "This might be what we've been looking for."

He examined the wall and nodded. The next Word was on here. Warm winds wrapped around him and he could hear the word clearly in his mind.

"What does it say?" Shadow asked.

The next word is Ro," Sonic said. "Fus Ro. We need one more word."

"So... We just look Skyrim until we find more of these walls?" Shadic asked.

"It says there's one in the city of Solitude," Sonic said.

"The capital?" Shadow said. "That might be hard to get to."

"How come?" Shadic asked.

"Something like this wall is bound to be in a place they don't want people just wandering into."

"You have a point," Sonic said. Then he grinned. "Manic could help us. He is a thief, after all."

"If it comes to that."

"We should probably head for Solitude, then. It'll take a while to get there."

"What about finding your brother?" Shadic asked.

"He's probably waiting for us at the entrance," Sonic said. "If not, we'll find him on the way."

Shadic smiled, and they headed for the exit.


	10. Pursuing A Vampire

Chapter 10: Pursuing A Vampire

When they got outside, Manic wasn't there. Sonic sighed.

"Great. I have a bad feeling about this."

"What should we do?" Shadic asked. "Continue on to Solitude?"

"Let's look for anything that could tell us what happened to him," Sonic said.

Shadic and Shadow agreed, and the three began to look. A few minutes after looking, they found evidence of a fight.

"Well, Manic didn't just wander off," Shadow said. He sniffed and saw the corpse of a werewolf. Shadow growled, his eyes flickering yellow. "Of course it's werewolves." Shadow looked at Sonic. "Do you happen to know if he's really pissed off anyone recently?"

"Not that I know of," Sonic said. "Aren't vampires and werewolves enemies?"

"That depends who you ask," Shadow said. "There isn't a war or anything going on. I don't see any reason for them to attack Manic simply because he's a vampire..."

"Well whatever happened, Manic isn't here."

"If this guy wasn't dead, we could question him. I doubt there's anything on him that can tell us where he came from."

"You have enhanced senses because you're a werewolf, right?" Shadic asked. "Can you lock on to Manic's or the other werewolves scent?"

"I could, but it's easier if I transform first." Shadow concentrated and transformed into a werewolf. Finding Manic's scent didn't take long. "I've got it. Do you want to follow it?"

"Yes," Sonic said.

Sonic and Shadic followed Shadow as he followed Manic's scent.

"How long will it take us to find him?" Sonic asked the werewolf.

"I'm not sure. They're moving pretty fast."

"What do you mean? Who's moving?"

"The werewolves that kidnapped him. They're heading... straight east. We can catch them if we run."

Sonic smiled. "Okay."

They started running after the werewolves with Shadow in the lead to make sure they stayed on track. Shadow ran on all fours to run faster as he sniffed the ground. Soon enough, they could see the werewolves up ahead with Manic.

"I see Manic," Sonic said.

Sonic sped up, charging at the werewolves before jumping and kicking himself off the nearest one. Shadow and Shadic fought also. A few minutes later they were paralyzed with some sort of magic.

"What the..." Shadow asked. He tried to move but couldn't. The werewolf growled angrily and looked at his family. "I can't move. Can you two?"

"No," Sonic snarled.

"Damn it. What now? The werewolves are getting away."

"There isn't anything we can do," Sonic said. He looked around as best as he could but didn't see anyone else nearby. "They have to have a mage around here somewhere..."

"There has to be some way to break this paralysis," Shadic said. He looked at Shadow. "Can you use your magic in your wolf form?"

Shadow shook his head. "Unfortunately not. It'll wear off soon though. The caster isn't going to hold us forever."

Sonic sighed. "As we wait, my brother and those wolves are getting further away from us."

"If I could do something about it, I would."

After what seemed like five minutes, the paralysis spell broke. Shadow sniffed for Manic's scent but couldn't smell it.

"They made sure we couldn't follow them." Shadow growled and shifted back to normal.

Sonic groaned. "Great. How the hell are we going to find my little bro now?"

"I'd suggest looking for similar situations, but not many people like vampires to begin with. Most of Skyrim wouldn't care if vampires were going missing."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Look around everywhere possible for him. Keep our ears open for anything that might help find him. I can see if any other werewolves know anything, but I'm not sure how well that'll go."

Sonic sighed. He hated leaving Manic behind, but if they had to gather information first..."Okay," he said. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"Manic's gotten through situations as bad as this before," Shadic said.

"I know...well, should we continue on to Solitude?"

"Let's get going."

Sonic smiled, and they headed towards Solitude.


	11. Solitude's Wall

Chapter 11: Solitude's Wall  


With the speed they ran at, they made it to the capital by the end of the day. Sonic looked around. "We need to find that wall, wherever it is." He looked at Shadow. "Have any suggestions on how we could find it?"

Shadow shook his head. "Unfortunately not."

"Well...I suppose we could check the palace."

"Someone there might know something."

Sonic smiled and they headed to the inn. He thought it would be best to ask the townspeople first. Sonic walked up to the innkeeper with a smile.

"Could I ask you a few questions?" he asked.

"Of course," the innkeeper said. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you heard anything about vampires and werewolves recently?"

The innkeeper thought about it, and shook his head. "Can't say that I have, no. Those monsters mostly keep to themselves."

Shadow winced. Sonic looked at his husband, then back at the innkeeper. "I see. I'm looking for something as well. It looks like part of a wall. Covered in some kind of old language. Do you know anything about that?"

"I have heard talk of some sort of wall deep in the dungeon."

"Really? Where did you hear it?"

"From one of the guards," the innkeeper said.

"So I should ask the guards. Thanks."

He walked out of the inn as Shadow and Shadic followed him.

"That bastard called werewolves monsters," Shadow grumbled. "I'm not a fucking monster!"

"He doesn't know you," Sonic said. "But it would be nice if people wouldn't judge an entire group based on what a minority does."

Shadow scoffed and ran ahead towards the palace.

Shadic looked at Sonic. "Do you think he got his feelings hurt, dad?"

"He did."

"How did he become a werewolf anyway?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I wasn't there at the time, and Shadow didn't really want to talk about it."

"What do you mean, you weren't there?" Shadow asked.

"It was before I met him."

"How'd you meet him anyway?"

"I was out late one night. No one else around. Kinda hoping something would attack me, but still glad for the peace and quiet. He was injured. Badly. I helped him out to the best of my abilities, and we grew close after that."

"How'd he get injured?" Shadic asked.

Sonic was silent for a moment. "Someone attacked him. They're long dead now."

"You sound annoyed. I'm not asking too many questions, am I?"

"No. It's just...I don't like talking about that." Sonic looked at his hand for a moment before looking in the direction Shadow had gone. "We should catch up to Shadow."

"Right. Sorry," Shadic said, running beside Sonic as they headed towards the palace. "Do you think it'll take us long to find the wall?"

"I don't know," Sonic said, looking at his son. "Possibly. I'd like to continue looking for Manic as soon as possible."

"We could search places werewolves are known to be seen," Shadic said.

"Shadow would know. I'll ask him later." They saw Shadow up ahead. The black hedgehog was sitting on a bench, his head down. He looked up when he saw his husband and son. "Hey. Ready to ask around again?"

"I guess," Shadow said, standing up. "Sorry I ran off like that; I'm still upset. I just hate it when people call my kind monsters."

"Can't blame you for that," Sonic said. "Should we ask the guards?"

"Lead the way."

The three of them continued through Solitude. When they got to the palace, Sonic saw a guard and walked up to him. "Excuse me, I heard that you found some sort of ancient wall in the dungeon?"

"We have, but no one has been able to figure out what it is yet."

"Can we see it?"

"What for?"

Sonic looked at his family, wondering if he should tell the guard. Shadow nodded. "I'm the Dragonborn," Sonic said. "We think that wall is draconic in origin."

"You think it has something to do with the dragons?" The guard thought it over before turning. "I suppose I can bring you to it. If you really are the Dragonborn people have been speaking of, you can make better use of it than any of us."

Sonic nodded and followed the guard. Shadow and Shadic followed him. They went down into the dungeon and Sonic looked around. He'd never liked dungeons. They walked for miles, eventually coming to the lowest level. The guard stopped and motioned for Sonic to come forward.

"It's past this door."

The guard opened it and Sonic walked in.

"Should we go in too?" Shadic asked Shadow.

"It won't be long," Shadow said. "Let's wait for Sonic here."

When Sonic walked into the room, he groaned as bat like wings burst from his back. The draconian magic in this room was strong. Sonic walked up to the wall and looked it over. His eyes changed to draconic slitted red pupils as he read the words. It taught him another word in the Draconian language. He touched the wall, running his fingers over the words when his eyes widened. He saw a vision of a statue in Solitude breaking and a dragon looking at him.

Sonic stared at the wall in confusion. That hadn't happened with the last one. He shrugged and walked out of the room..Shadow and Shadow were standing in front of the door.

"Did you find it?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. When I touched it though, I had a vision of some kind."

"A vision of what?"

"A statue in Solitude broke, and a dragon was staring at me."

"There's a dragon statue in the center of town," Shadow said. "Maybe that was it."

"I don't think the statue was of a dragon, though... Wouldn't I have noticed that?"

"Maybe we passed it on our way here?" Shadic asked. "Anyway, we should probably check it out."

"Yeah, we probably should."

The three ran out of the dungeon and headed for town.


	12. Martin Septim

Chapter 12: Martin Septim

On the way, they saw a statue near the castle.

"Is that it?" Shadic asked.

"Maybe."

They walked up to the statue and looked at it. The dragon was standing on four legs, and wings were on its back.

"You think this is it?" Sonic asked.

"Possibly," Shadow said.

Sonic walked forward and touched it, running his fingers along the stone. Suddenly a bright glow came from the statue. Sonic yanked his hand away and stared at the statue, which was still glowing. The stone melted away, revealing golden scales. Soon the entire state had become a living, breathing dragon. It looked at Sonic and dipped its head.

"I thank you for freeing me," it said. "I am Martin Septim, the last Dragonborn."

"The last Dragonborn? What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

The dragon sighed, closing its eyes momentarily. "Akatosh turned me into a dragon in order to defeat Mehrunes Dagon. I killed the demon but transformed into a statue afterwards."

"Why'd you turn into a statue?"

"Akatosh told me that I was to be immortalized through time as an important monument as a reminder of what happened."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

The dragon smiled. "What is your name? I can sense that you are a Dragonborn."

"Sonic." Shadow and Shadic wondered if they should introduce themselves as well. Sonic looked at them. "This is Shadow and Shadic."

"Nice...nice to meet you," Shadic told Martin nervously as the dragon stretched his wings, flapping them for a few moments.

"Is there a reason you had a vision about seeing this guy?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe he's supposed to help us somehow?" Shadic suggested.

The blue hedgehog looked at Martin. "Can you help us defeat Alduin?"

"That is the Dragonborn's duty."

"So you will?"

The dragon nodded. "If I can."

Sonic grinned. "Great."

Martin smiled, and Shadic looked at him. He had never seen a dragon like Martin before.

"You don't look like the dragons we're used to," Shadic said.

"What kind of dragons are you used to?" Martin asked.

"Two legs. Wings in the front on their arms."

"Those are wyverns, not dragons. Wyverns are the dragon-like creatures you keep seeing. Dragons have four legs and wings on their back."

"They are? I always heard them being called dragons."

"Really?" The dragon asked. "Strange..."

"What's the difference?" Shadow asked. "Either way, they're monstrous lizards."

Martin growled. "I am not a monster."

"I didn't call you a monster."

"You said that they're monstrous lizards. That meant dragons in general. I'm a dragon."

"That's what they are, aren't they? Overgrown lizards with extra stuff added to them. Ancient creatures that wish to use their powers to take control of the world again and enslave the other races."

"Not all dragons are evil," Martin said. "Take me for example, or Akatosh. Also Frobranir and Paarthurnax."

"I know my history. That doesn't change the fact that most dragons-" Shadow looked away and crossed his arms. "Never mind."

Martin flapped his wings anxiously. "I think I'm going to go for a quick flight. You three can come with me if you want."

"Nah, we're good," Sonic said. "Thanks though."

"Very well. I will be back shortly." The dragon flapped his great wings and flew into the air. Half an hour later, Martin came back. "The world is very different from what I remember," the dragon said.

"It is?"

"Indeed. The Oblivion Crisis was 1000 years ago. So, where are you three headed?"

Sonic looked at the others. Finally he looked back at the dragon. "We're not sure. I'd like to find my brother, Manic. He was kidnapped by werewolves, and he's a vampire."

"That's not good."

"Can you help us find him?"

"I can try. It may be difficult if the werewolves don't want to be found."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Shadic asked the dragon.

"Look in caves. You could try asking vampires. If werewolves are hunting them for something, they'd surely be able to tell you something."

"Where should we go now?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"I'm not sure. We still need to find those walls," Shadow replied.

"All right." Sonic looked at Martin. "Do you know where the other walls are at?"

The dragon shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Did the wall tell you the location of another?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Nope," Sonic said.

"Well, great. How are we going to find out where the next wall is?"

Martin smiled; he knew a way. "The Walls can be found in crypts. Deep underground, and in remote areas people don't often travel to."

"Awesome," Sonic said. "Can you take us?"

The dragon chuckled and lay down, allowing them to get on his back. "I know of one in the snowy mountain regions. A Dragonpriest rests there as well."

He flew into the sky, heading for the mountains. They watched the world go by under them as they flew.

"How long were you a dragon before you became a statue, Martin?" Shadic asked the dragon.

"A few hours. Maybe a day."

"Do you like being a dragon?"

"Of course. Do you have any idea what it's like to have this kind of power at your disposal?"

"Not really, no. What's it like?"

"It's incredible. There's nothing like it."

"Aren't dragons immortal?" Shadow asked, and Martin nodded.

"They are."

"Cool," Sonic said. "So you don't have to worry about dying. What did you think about being a statue?"

"I wasn't happy about it."

"Why's that?"

"Who would want to be a statue?"

"Fair enough. Were you totally inanimate as a statue, or could you tell what was going on around you?"

"I had no idea what was going on around me. It was like I was stuck in a void."

"That must suck."

Martin sighed. "I suppose it was necessary to be one, though, because of the importance of it." A few hours later, Martin brought them to the mountain where the Word Wall was. He let them off and looked at them. "The Dragonpriest is in that sarcophagus."

Sonic walked up to the sarcophagus and opened it. He looked inside.

"Hey! Don't wake him up!"

The Dragonborn gulped and began to closed the lid, but it was too late. A skeletal hand gripped onto his wrist.


	13. Questioning Vampires

Chapter 13: Questioning Vampires  


There was a long sigh as the Dragonpriest sat up and turned toward them, mask obscuring his face.

"Who has awakened me?" He asked.

"It can talk?" Sonic shouted in surprise.

"Of course I can talk. Now who has awakened me?" Sonic raised his hand hesitantly, and the priest looked at him. "A Dovakiin?"

"Yeah...sorry."

The priest then noticed Martin. "And a dragon as well."

Martin bowed his head in respect. "Dovah-Sonaak," he said in dragon tongue.

"What?" Sonic asked. "I don't understand."

"Dovah-Sonaak means Dragon Priest."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"Why did you wake me, Dovakiin?" The Dragon Priest asked Sonic.

"I didn't mean to. I was curious what was in there."

The Dragon Priest chuckled. "You are looking for the Word Wall, are you not?"

"Yeah. It's right over there." Sonic looked over at the Word Wall. He walked over to it and felt power flow through him. "That's another one down." Sonic smiled at the Wall and turned toward the others.

"What are you going to do now, Dovakiin?" The dragon priest asked.

"Find the rest of them, of course!"

"Are you going to come with us?" Shadic asked the Dragonpriest.

"I have other things I must attend to now that I've awakened," the Dragonpriest said.

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Where will you go?" Sonic asked him.

The Dragonpriest was about to answer when a roar sounded and they looked up to see Frobranir land. The dragon noticed Martin.

"Pick up a new friend, Dovakiin?" He looked at Sonic.

"This is Martin Septim," Sonic told him.

Frobranir looked at Martin in surprise. "You've woken up?"

"I have," Martin said. "The Dovakiin woke me."

"It is good to have you back," Frobranir said. He looked at Sonic. "Have you found your brother yet?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not yet."

"Then Martin and I will help you find him."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Frobranir said. "Have you any leads?"

"Nothing much."

"I suggested that we look in caves and ask vampires," Martin said.

"Some of them might know something," Frobranir agreed.

"Where should we first look?" Sonic asked.

"Vampires can usually be found in caves. Besides that, I'm not sure."

"We found a coven of vampires in a ruin a week ago," Shadow said.

"I'd suggest you start looking there."

"Who is this 'Manic' you speak of?" The Dragonpriest asked.

"He's my brother," Sonic said. "A vampire that was kidnapped by a group of werewolves."

The Dragon Priest nodded. "I should get going," he said. "It was nice to meet you, Dovakiin."

He vanished in a flash of light. Martin smiled. "Well, we know where to go now."

He lay down and let Sonic, Shadic and Shadow get on his back. Martin flapped his wings and flew into the air as Frobranir followed him. After a while, they landed outside the ruins they remembered seeing vampires in.

"Well, here we are," Frobranir said.

"Hopefully we find something helpful," Shadic said.

"We'll wait out here for you," Martin told them as the three hedgehogs walked into the ruin.

"All right. We'll try not to take too long."

They walked into the ruin, looking around. Shadow changed into his wolf form and sniffed, trying to catch the vampire's scents.

"If they aren't here anymore, they left recently," he said.

"Is their scent here?" Sonic asked him.

"It is."

"How strong is it?"

"Strong. Like I said; if they aren't here, they left recently."

The werewolf looked around, sniffing. He motioned for Shadic and Sonic to follow him and went into a passage.

"How many do you think are here?" Sonic asked.

"The same as last time, I imagine," Shadow growled.

"We didn't see exactly how many there were."

"Hmm...would you like to find out?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd be able to tell before we ran into them."

"I'm not sure exactly."

"A vague number works too."

Shadow shrugged. "10, 15, maybe?"

"All right. Let's hope they're in a friendly mood."

The werewolf nodded and walked ahead. They soon saw some vampires in a clearing.

"Heya," Sonic said as he approached them. "I've got a question."

A vampire looked at him. "What is it, mortal?"

"Have there been problems with werewolves recently?"

"Once," the vampire said. "It was a few days ago."

"What happened?" Shadic asked.

"They attacked without cause. We fought them off, and fortunately have not seen them since." The vampire looked at Shadow. "I take you are not a part of whatever's going on?"

The werewolf shook his head. "I'm with them," he said, pointing to Sonic and Shadic. "We're looking for Manic. He's Sonic's brother, and a vampire. He was taken by werewolves."

"That's strange. There isn't any reason for them to kidnap vampires..." The vampire looked back at the others. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure," one said. "It is odd that they would do that..." The wolf looked at Shadow. "Id anything else happen after Manic was kidnapped?"

"We did chase after them," Shadow said. "Someone used a paralysis spell on us to give the werewolves time to get away."

"That's odd. Someone must be working with them."

"So, on top of dragons and a war, we have to worry about something going on between werewolves and vampires," Sonic said. "Great."

"What should we do?" Shadic asked.

"Go ahead with our quest and help in any way we can while we're at it."

"Do you have any further questions?" The vampire asked.

"No. Thanks for your help."

Sonic and his family walked out of the cave. Martin looked at them. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Kind of," Sonic asked. "Apparently the vampires were attacked by the werewolves too."

"There must be something big about to happen."

"Do you have any idea what we should do?"

"Continue with what you have been doing."

Sonic nodded and looked at Frobranir. "Where's the next word wall?"

"The Word Walls are all over the place," Frobrabir told him.

"Any locations I should know about?"

"The tombs of the Dragonpriests. The Throat of the World." Frobranir gave something akin to a shrug. "Word Walls can be found just about anywhere if the place is old enough."

"How many do I need to find?"

"Need to find? As many as you want."

Sonic nodded. "I think we've found enough for now. I'd like to focus on looking for my brother."

"As you wish."

"What did the vampires say?" Martin asked.

"They've had problems with werewolves too."

"There must be something going on if the werewolves are attacking and kidnapping vampires."

"Maybe a werewolf could tell us?" Shadic suggested.

"We have a werewolf," Sonic said, pointing to Shadow.

"That doesn't necessarily mean they'll tell me," Shadow said.

"Where are the werewolves anyway?" Sonic asked him.

"Everywhere. You just need to know what to look for."

"You keep in contact with them at all?"

"A few of them."

"Would they help us at all?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe."

"Do you want to take us to them?"

Shadow thought about it. "It might help us find Manic." Shadow nodded. "We'll have to do a lot of running around. They don't exactly all live in one place."

"Where's the nearest place?"

"Windhelm."

"That's a long way from here," Shadic said.

"It's the first that comes to mind."

"Can you and Frobranir take us there?" Sonic asked Martin.

"If you want."

Can't we just run there?" Shadic asked.

"You don't want to ride a dragon?" Sonic looked over at Shadic.

"Well, I..."

"You?"

Shadic sighed. "I guess I could ride Martin. It's just that I feel like running at the moment."

"Then run. Just be careful."

The teen nodded and ran off as Sonic got on Martin. Shadow mounted Frobranir, and the two dragons took off.


	14. Jet The Hawk

Chapter 14: Jet The Hawk  


A few hours later they reached Windhelm. Sonic and Shadow got off the two dragons, and Sonic looked at his partner.

"So, where are the werewolves?"

"There's one here, and I need to get in contact with him first." Shadow looked over at Sonic. "He doesn't know you, and definitely won't appreciate you knowing he's a werewolf."

"Why's that?"

"Because he doesn't know you."

"Makes sense. How are you going to contact him?"

"I'll go see if he's home."

He walked into town as Sonic looked at Shadic. "You want to come, or do you want to stay with the dragons?"

Shadic shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"All right. If you change your mind, we'll be in the city."

Sonic and Shadow left.

"I'll go see if the Dark Elves need any help," Sonic said. "Come find me when you're done."

The black hedgehog gave Sonic a nod and went to the house where his werewolf friend lived.

"It's Shadow," he said as he knocked on the door. "I need to talk to you."

The door opened a few minutes later. An anthropomorphic hawk stood there, and smiled. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"It's been a while, Jet," Shadow said. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"My husband's brother, Manic, has been kidnapped by werewolves. He's a vampire. We're trying to find him but it hasn't been easy. The werewolves that kidnapped him are in league with a sorcerer."

"And you think I can help." Jet was silent for a few moments as he thought it over. "I've heard about it, but I can't help you much."

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know much about it. Just that it's some new group and they tried to get me to join."

"New group? What new group?"

"I don't remember the name."

"Do you know anything about them?" Shadow asked.

"Not really. They've been recruiting werewolves and kidnapping vampires for something. They do think vampires need to die, but I don't know how much good knowing that will be."

"Do you have any ideas on how we could find Manic?"

"I think they said something about the mountains."

"Then we'll check there. Thanks, Jet," Shadow said.

"Always happy to help you Shadow."

Shadow smiled as Jet closed the door. He sighed and headed back to Sonic. When he walked into the Grey Quarter, it wasn't hard to find Sonic. He was wiping his mouth as an adult human hurried away after hissing an empty threat at him.

"Sonic! What happened?" He asked worriedly, running up to his husband.

"Just got into a fight with a jerk," Sonic told him.

"You have a bloody nose," Shadow said.

"It's fine." Sonic pinched his nose, hoping that the bleeding would stop. "How'd your meeting go?"

"It went well," Shadow said. "Jet said that a new werewolf group has been kidnapping vampires. They're in the mountains."

"So... to the mountains."

The two were about to walk out of the town when Jet walked up. "I've been thinking about our conversation, and I think I will join you," he told Shadow. "This kidnapping of vampires has caught my interest."

"Great, the more the merrier," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic."

"Jet the Hawk," Jet said, shaking Sonic's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hope you don't mind running around all the time."

"Not at all," Jet said, smiling. "I need to get out for a while anyway."

"Maybe we'll find some Word Walls while we're at it."

Sonic, Jet and Shadow walked out of the town. Jet's eyes widened when he saw dragons not far from them. Shadic was sitting beside Martin.

"Are those..." Jet started. "What are dragons doing here?"

"They're helping us."

"That's cool." Jet walked up to the two dragons, and looked at them. "Are they dangerous at all?"

"We are not," Martin said. "I am Martin Septim, and this is Frobranir. It is nice to meet you."

"Oh. My name's Jet."

The two dragons smiled.

"Are you one of dad's friends?" Shadic asked the hawk.

"You could say that."

Shadic smiled and walked up to him. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Shadic, Shadow and Sonic's son."

"Nice to meet you too."

"We're heading to the mountains," Shadow told the two dragons. "Can you take us there?"

"Sure."

The four anthros got on the dragons, and were soon heading to the mountains.


	15. The Cave Of Werewolves

Chapter 15: The Cave Of Werewolves  


"So, what have you been doing lately, Shadow?" Jet asked.

"Living with my family," Shadow said.

Jet smiled. "That's great. How old is your son?"

"Eighteen."

"That's a good age to be at."

"It is."

"How did you have him if you're both male?" Jet asked.

Shadow sighed. "Long story."

"I won't pry, then."

"Good."

Jet smiled and looked around. "I've never been on a dragon before. How did you befriend them?"

Shadow shrugged. "Just kinda did."

"This is awesome."

"It is."

The two dragons soon landed on a peak of the mountain. The anthros climbed off and looked around.

"You said they're here in the mountains?" Shadow asked Jet, who nodded. "Any ideas where?"

"I refused to join them, so I'm not sure where they actually are."

"Okay. Let's look around."

"How many caves are in this mountain range?" Sonic asked.

"About five," Jet told him.

"Just five?"

"Yes. But they're spread out."

"I thought it would have more... Whatever. Just makes our job easier."

"Have you explored these mountains before?" Shadow asked Jet.

Jet nodded. "A few times. Years ago."

"Know where any of the caves are?"

"More or less."

"You mind showing us where?" Sonic asked.

"Sure. With any luck, my memory's not too fuzzy."

"Lead on."

Jet led them through the mountains, stopping in front of a cave and sighing in relief. "Here we are," he said, panting a little.

"Okay, guys," Sonic said, "Should we stick together or split up?"

"I'd say we stick together," Jet told him.

The others nodded in agreement and they went into the cave.

"Do you like to explore, Jet?" Sonic asked.

"Sort of. Haven't done it in years, though."

"How did you and Shadow meet?"

"That was a long time ago," Jet laughed. "As I recall, we met when I tried to steal from him. Asshole woke up before I got out of his house."

Sonic looked at his husband. "He tried to steal from you? What did you do?"

"I threatened him and let him go after getting my stuff back. Ran into him again later and decided to help him out."

"How did you two meet?" Jet asked Sonic.

"While I was wandering. I needed some help, and he looked like just what I needed," Sonic said.

"Help with what?" Shadic asked.

"Just in general."

Shadic nodded. A few minutes later they came to a cave and walked inside. Despite there being nothing out of the norm for a cave, they walked as cautiously as possible. Alert, listening for any signs of werewolves - or anything else - as they made their way through the stone tunnels. A few minutes later, they heard something.

"What was that?" Shadic asked, looking around. "I heard something."

A low growl could be heard in the distance.

"Could be a werewolf," Jet said. "Or a bear. I might prefer a pack of wolves, myself."

"Should we investigate?"

"Probably." They walked towards the direction of the noise and saw something. It was a large bear. "Any way we can avoid it?"

"Speed past it?" Sonic suggested.

"Sure."

They all ran past the bear before it could see them.

"How fast can you run, Jet?" Sonic asked.

Jet smiled. "Pretty fast."

"Wanna have a race?"

"I don't think now's the time for that."

"Alright. Later, then," Sonic said.

They didn't see anything else for a few minutes. Still, it wasn't a werewolf. Just a few spiders.

"I don't think this is the right cave," Shadow said.

"Let's try another," Sonic suggested.

The others agreed and they left the cave. They reached another cave minutes later. This one looked more promising when they went inside.

Shadow sniffed. "I'm picking up a scent."

"What is it?" Jet asked.

"Werewolf."

"So we're in the right cave."

Shadow nodded and turned into his wolf form, as did Jet.

"Go check it out," Sonic said. "Shadic and I will check out stuff in that direction." The two wolves ran off. Sonic looked at Shadic and motioned down one of the other paths. "Let's take a look down there."

Shadic smiled and followed his father. "How did dad become a werewolf, anyway?" He asked.

"Never asked. He was a werewolf when we met."

"He was? Interesting...Should I ask him about it?"

"If you really want to, I won't stop you."

Shadic smiled. They continued in relative silence. "So," Shadic finally said. "Is Manic here, or just the werewolves?"

Sonic shrugged; he didn't know. "Hopefully they'll have him here."

"How long has it been since he was kidnapped?"

"A day."

Shadic nodded, and they continued on. Meanwhile, Shadow and Jet were exploring the cave, keeping an eye out for werewolves.

"I can smell them, but we've yet to come across a single one," Shadow growled.

Jet looked at the other wolf. "This is suspicious."

"You think it's a trap of some kind?"

"Definitely."

"Great."

"What should we do?" Jet asked.

"Keep going. We know it's a trap, so stay on your guard and they won't catch us by surprise."

"Sounds good."

The two moved ahead cautiously. A few minutes later they heard howls and saw werewolves up ahead.

"They were waiting for us?"

"Apparently," Jet said. "Should we fight them?"

"Might not have a choice."

The two wolves growled and lunged at the werewolves. The battle was ferocious; wolves howled as they attacked in a flurry of claws and fangs. Shadow and Jet growled, wounding some and getting wounded. A few minutes later they had managed to win.

"These werewolves were tough," Shadow told Jet.

Jet whined and looked over his injuries.

Shadow ran over to the other wolf. "You okay?"

Jet shook his head. "They got me pretty badly." Jet grimaced as he tried to move. "Anyone know any restoration spells?"

"I do. Hold on."

Shadow changed back to normal and put his hands over the wound. Jet kept perfectly still as Shadow mended the worse of the injuries. Jet sighed. "Do you have any water I can use to clean these?"

"Not on me. I could heal those ones for you as well."

"Go ahead." Shadow focused on healing the rest of the injuries, which took much less time than the others had. "Thanks," Jet said.

"No problem."

"Should we press on?"

"If you're up for it," Shadow said.

"I am," Jet said.

"Then let's go."

Jet smiled, and they walked on.


	16. Abimael And Silver

Chapter 16: Abimael And Silver

Sonic and Shadow sighed as they walked though the cave.

"We still haven't found Manic," Sonic said, annoyed.

"Maybe we haven't gone deep enough?" Shadic asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe he isn't here after all."

"Maybe. Do you think Father and Jet found anything?"

"Possibly."

He smiled at his son. "Let's go find him." They continued walking. A few minutes later they saw Shadow and Jet, still in their wolf forms. "There they are."

"Hey," Shadic said as he walked up to Shadow. "How are you two?"

"We fought some werewolves, but we're fine," the wolf said.

The two wolves shifted back to normal.

"Have you two found Manic?" Jet asked.

Shadic shook his head. "Not yet."

"I'm beginning to think he isn't here," Sonic said.

"Great," Shadow said. "And we couldn't catch any of the werewolves for questioning."

"We need some advice," Jet said. "The mage might be able to help."

"What mage?"

"Silver. I've known him for a while."

"Where is he?"

"At the College Of Winterhold."

Shadow sighed. "Of course."

"Should we go there?" Shadic asked.

"I guess. If Silver can help."

They walked out of the cave and looked at the dragons.

"We need to go to the College of Winterhold," Sonic said.

"Martin and I will take you there," Forbranir said.

"Thanks."

The five got on the dragons, and headed towards Winterhold.

"So Jet," Sonic said. "What's Silver like?"

"Nice."

"How do you know him?"

"He's a friend."

"What kind of magic does he do? You mentioned he's a mage."

"A bit of everything."

"Is he able to shapeshift? I've heard mages can do that through alteration magic if they're skilled enough."

"He can," Jet said. "So can his daughter."

"And if he can't help, maybe someone else there can."

"Silver has a daughter?" Shadow asked, looking at Jet. "What's her name?"

Jet smiled. "Abimael."

"I look forward to meeting them. How long have you known them, Jet?"

"A while."

They flew in silence for a while, looking down at the land below them. A few hours later, they reached Winterhold. Everyone climbed down and looked around.

"The College is this way," Jet told them. "Follow me."

"Let me guess," Sonic said. "It's the only interesting building in this place."

"That is true. Many people come to the college to become mages."

"We are going to be able to go in, right?"

"Yeah, we will," Jet said.

"Even though we aren't mages?"

"Anyone is welcome, not just mages." Jet looked at Shadow. "Aren't you a mage? You use magic."

"I didn't study here, and Sonic's no mage."

They walked up to the bridge leading to the College.

"Have you been here before?" Sonic asked his husband.

"Not to go in the College," Shadow replied.

They walked inside and looked around.

"Is Silver here?" Jet asked a mage. "Or Abimael?"

"They're both here as far as I know," the mage told him.

"Great. Where are they?"

"What do you need them for?"

"We need him to see if he can find someone for us. Sonic's brother has been kidnapped by werewolves."

"I can see if he wants to help."

She walked away and came back a few minutes later with Silver and Abimael.

"Hello Jet," Silver said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

The hawk smiled. "We need assistance finding someone."

"And who might that be?"

"My brother Manic," Sonic said.

"What about him?" Abimael asked.

"He's a vampire. Some werewolves kidnapped him."

"How did that happen?"

Sonic explained what had happened when Manic got kidnapped. Abimael thought about it and looked at Silver. "What do you think, father?"

The white hedgehog began to pace. A few minutes later, he looked at Sonic. "This is very strange; werewolves aren't known to kidnap vampires. You mentioned that there was a mage with them?" Sonic nodded. "What happened when the mage was there?"

"We got paralyzed."

"Do you know where the werewolves are keeping him?" Abimael asked.

"I would have to look into that."

"Is there anything you can do?" Shadow asked the two mages.

Silver shrugged. "Possibly."

"Wait here while we discuss it over," Abimael said.

She and Silver walked into the other room and closed the door so that the others couldn't hear them. Silver looked at his daughter. "What do you think?"

"It could affect our plans if they're looking for him," Abimael said.

"We could always send them somewhere that would help us in the end."

"I agree. Where do you suggest?"

Silver thought over all of their plans. "We could send them to Imperial City in Cyrodill," he said. "Or perhaps Oblivion."

"I'm not sure they'd believe either of those."

"Solitude, perhaps?"

"That's the capital. I doubt they'd believe that's where he is."

"Well, where do you suggest?" Silver asked her.

"How about one of the old ruins? Any of them would be a believable place for werewolves to bring a bunch of vampires."

"That would work. Which one?"

"There's one called Ragnvald," Abimael said. "We could send them there."

"Very well."

The two walked out of the room.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"Ragnvald," Silver said. "You should be able to find them there."

"Thanks," he said, and sped off as the others followed.


	17. The Mage's Plot

Chapter 17: The Mage's Plot

After they left, Silver smirked. He walked out of the college, heading for a nearby ruin. It had been a while since he had checked in on how things were going. When he came to the ruin, he walked inside and down the stairs into a large room. Many vampires were in locked cages. He walked up to Manic and sneered, who glared at him with golden-yellow eyes. It had been a while since he had fed.

"What do you want, Silver?" The vampire spat.

"Your brother is looking for you."

"He'll find me soon enough. Are you going to feed me blood? I'm terribly thirsty."

The mage's smirk widened. "No. When your friends get here, you will be in a blood frenzy. I'd love to see you attack them."

Manic's eyes widened. "What kind of - What the hell is wrong with you?"

Silver chuckled madly. He strode away, leaving the vampire in his cell. Manic growled angrily as he watched the mage leave. He was already tired of that silver hedgehog. Hopefully Sonic would rescue him soon. How long could he go without blood? It was something Manic had never given any real thought to. There had never been a reason for it before now. He had heard of vampires going into blood frenzies. They lost all reason, killing anything they saw. Manic shuddered. The last thing he wanted to do was go into a blood frenzy and attack the people he cared about. He yawned and looked around at the other vampires in cages.

"So, how long have you guys been here?"

"Two months," one vampire told him.

"Does anyone know what they want with us?"

"Immortality," a vampire said.

"Immortality?"

"Yeah. Something about making a deal with Dagon to gain immortality."

"And we have what to do with that?" The vampire shrugged; he didn't know. "Great," Manic sighed.

A few minutes later, Abimael and Silver walked in. They went to a cage and opened it, dragging the vampire out. Manic watched as Silver did...something with his hand, and the vampire followed them.

"What are you going to do to him?" He yelled.

"That is none of your concern," Silver said.

"It is my concern because he's one of my kin!"

"You don't know him personally, do you?"

Silver walked away with the vampire and Manic growled. A few minutes later, he heard the vampire screaming from the other room.

"Does anyone know what goes on in there?" He asked the vampires.

"We have no idea," a vampire told him.

The screaming stopped. Manic looked at the doorway where the vampire had been taken. He could only imagine what could have happened in there. Silver and Abimael walked out of the room and into another so the vampires couldn't hear them.

"Once I drain the rest of the vampires of their life force, I shall be immortal," Silver told his daughter.

"I thought you already were," Abimael said.

"Not true immortality. I only have extended life at the moment. To truly become immortal I must drain the other vampires but leave one alive to sacrifice to Mehrunes Dagon...and I know just the person to sacrifice. Manic."

"Why that one?"

"He's close to people he cares about. I'll use him as leverage."

"Leverage for what?"

"I'm not sure yet." Abimael nodded and continued following Silver through the halls. "I'm interested in that Shadic person," Silver continued. "I sensed he has powerful magic."

"I felt it as well." Abimael looked at Silver. "Do you think he'll become a student at the College?"

"I hope so. He'd be a powerful mage."

"How powerful do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Silver said. "Do you want me to try and convince him to come to the college?"

"It would be interesting to see just how powerful he will become."

Silver smiled. "I'll contact him telepathically and ask him to become a student."

"You might startle him doing that."

"How should we contact him, then?"

"Send a letter with a courier," Abimael said.

"I'll do that," Silver said, smiling at her.

"Would you like any help writing it?"

"Sure."

Abimael smiled and hurried down the hall while Silver followed her into his office. He grabbed some parchment and Abimael handed him a quill.

"All right." Silver looked at his daughter. "How do you propose we start this?"

The cat anthro thought about it. "How about something like...Dear Shadic. It has come to our attention that you have magical abilities. We would like to invite you to become a student at the College Of Winterhold."

"That sounds good."

The white hedgehog looked down and wrote what Abimael had said.

"Anything else you want to add, father?" She asked him.

Silver read the letter over once more before signing and setting the feather pen down. "I believe that should be good enough."

"Very well. I'll have the courier deliver it to him."

Silver handed Abimael the letter. The cat anthro smiled and left. Silver sat down and looked at a photo on his desk; it was of him and his late wife Danielle. The female cat anthro had been killed by a vampire. It was admittedly one of the reasons Silver hated them so much. He sighed and put his feet up on the desk. A few minutes later, Abimael came back.

"I sent it."

"Great. How long until it gets to him?"

"You never know with couriers."

Silver yawned. "Maybe you can find out."

"I would guess a few days. There's no way of knowing when he reaches them, or where. All we can do is wait for Shadic's response."

"Very well."

Silver closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.


	18. Joining The College

Chapter 18: Joining The College

Five days later, Shadic had almost reached the ruins with his parents and Jet. Martin and Frobanir landed near a town and looked at the anthros. Shadic sighed and was about to speak when he heard his name being yelled. He looked up to see an anthro fox run up to him.

"Are you Shadic?" The courier asked. "I have a letter for you from Silver, the lead mage at the College Of Winterhold."

He handed the hedgehog the letter, left, and Shadic read it.

"They think I should join the College," Shadic said.

"Really?" Sonic asked. "I'd take them up on that offer."

"I will. Just... Is now a good time?"

Sonic thought about it, and looked at Shadow. "What do you think?"

"If he wants to go, I don't see any reason he shouldn't," Shadow said.

"I think I will go," Shadic said.

"You'll do great there."

Shadic smiled and walked up to Martin. "Can you take me to the College Of Winterhold?"

Martin nodded and got down so Shadic could climb onto his back. Once he was seated, the dragon flew off. It didn't take them too long to arrive at Winterhold. People hurried away when Martin landed near enough to the village that Shadic wouldn't have far to go.

"Thanks," Shadic told the dragon. "Tell my parents that I'll come back later."

Martin nodded and left. Shadic smiled and walked towards the College. When he went inside, he looked around. There weren't many people around, and he wasn't sure where he was supposed to go. Shadic looked down at the letter in his hands. A few minutes later he saw a mage and walked up to him.

"Excuse me," he asked the human. "Where do I go to find Silver?"

He showed the human the letter.

"Right this way," the mage said.

He followed the human down the hall and into Silver's office. When they arrived, Silver smiled and beckoned him farther in. "So you have decided to join us after all."

"I have," Shadic said, taking a seat in the chair. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You have remarkable magical talent."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm the Arch-Mage."

Shadic smiled at Silver. "What will I be learning here?"

"Have you considered what class of magic you would like to study?"

"Alteration, mostly. I'd like to be able to shapeshift."

"Shapeshifting. Is there any particular reason for this interest?"

"I just think it's an interesting ability and could be useful."

"I see." Silver was silent for a few moments as he looked Shadic over. "I suggest you work at other subjects as well. Any of them could benefit you along with alteration, and you have more than enough potential to be great in any of them."

"What subjects do you suggest?" Shadic asked him.

"I always suggest some restoration, at least. A mage might as well be capable of healing themselves. Illusions could work well together with your alteration spells."

Shadic smiled. "I'll do that, then."

Silver smiled and sent Shadic on his way to get settled into the College. As Shadic walked to his new room, he looked down, thinking about what he was going to do here at the College. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into someone. Startled, both of them fell to the ground and Shadic saw a female anthro cat in front of him.

"Sorry about that," Shadic said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," Abimael said, standing up. "I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?"

"Shadic."

"My name's Abimael. I'm Silver's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you, Abimael."

Abimael smiled and helped him up. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"I just arrived. How long have you been here?"

"Since childhood. I was born here in Winterhold; my dad's been the head mage of the College before I was born."

"Are you learning magic?"

"I am," Abimael said. "I mostly use alteration and restoration magic."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah. They're my specialties."

"What exactly can you do with alteration?"

"Shapeshift," Abimael told him.

"Yourself?"

The anthro cat nodded. "I like to transform into animals and sometimes plants."

"Awesome."

"I also use alteration magic for other things besides shapeshifting."

"Like what?"

"Alchemy," Abimael told him.

"Alchemy?" Shadic asked, confused.

"Changing what things are. Turning metal into gold. Stuff like that."

"Oh. I should've known that... How hard is it to learn to change your own body?"

"Moderately hard. It takes a lot of concentration. Would you like me to teach you?" Abimael asked.

"I should probably learn something easier first."

"How about restoration magic?"

"How would that help me with shapeshifting?"

"It's not related, but it's pretty easy to learn. If you want to learn shapeshifting, I suggest that you learn alchemy first."

"That's what I... I will. Who teaches that?"

Abimael smiled. "I do. I also teach shapeshifting."

"Oh. Well, I'd appreciate it if you would teach me."

"Then I'll do that."

Shadic smiled back. "When do we start?"

"We could start now, if you like. Follow me; I'll show you my room."

Abimael walked towards her room, and Shadic followed. "So Abimael, you mentioned that you mostly change into animals and plants? What kinds?"

"Mostly small ones."

"Have you ever become a tree before?"

"I have. I've also been a forest."

Shadic's eyes widened. 'What's that like?"

"Strange at first."

"How often do you become one?"

"Not that often. There are more helpful forms to take."

"Do you like being a forest?" Shadic asked. Abimael nodded, and the hedgehog smiled. "It sounds relaxing. Is that the main reason you become one?"

"It is."

"Where do you go to transform? A forest is pretty massive."

"I don't turn into a huge forest... But I go out away from and towns or cities to do it."

Shadic smiled. "Well, I'd love to see you transform into one sometime."

Abimael smiled back. "Maybe I could show you sometime."

They reached Abimael's room, and Shadic looked around. The cat anthro smiled and opened a door to an adjoining room. They walked in. "This is where I practice. I'll teach you in here." Shadic nodded and looked around the room. "There's an empty bedroom across from mine. That can be yours if you want."

"I thought my room was going to be assigned. Or..."

"I don't think dad's assigned you a room yet."

As if on cue, Silver walked in. "Abimael, I need you to - Well, hello Shadic. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello, Silver," Shadic replied."Abimael was just showing me her room."

"Really?" Silver raised a brow and looked at Abimael.

"I offered to teach him alteration magic," Abimael told her father.

"I see. Did you accept?"

"I did," Shadic said, smiling. "By the way, where's my room? Abimael said you were going to assign me one."

"With the other new students," Silver said. "Follow me." He walked out of the room and Shadic followed. Silver led Shadic through the College until they came to the room he had assigned to Shadic. "This one is yours," he said as motioned to it.

"Thanks," Shadic said, and walked inside. There was a bed, a few dressers, and other storage containers in the room. "This is a nice room."

"We try to make sure they're nice."

Shadic smiled at him. "Your daughter seems nice."

"She is."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"She told me that he can shapeshift. It must be impressive if she can transform into a forest," Shadic said.

Silver chuckled. "Oh, she can shift into things far more impressive than a forest."

"Like what?"

"She has recently mastered taking a dragon's form."

Shadic's eyes widened. "A dragon? That's awesome!"

"It is. I'm very proud of her."

"What else can she change into?"

"Whatever she wants to shift into."

"How often does she stay in another form?" Shadic asked.

"It depends," Silver said.

"Which does she usually stay in the longest?"

"Either a dragon or forest."

"Guess she really likes them."

"I have things I need to do. Tell Abimael when you've settled in."

"I will."

The white hedgehog smiled, and left the room.


	19. Getting To Know Each Other

Chapter 19: Getting To Know Each Other

Shadic looked around and sat on the bed. He was feeling excited, to be honest. Being able to learn how to use magic would be a great help to him and his family. He walked out of the room, heading toward Abimael's. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened and Abimael stood there. Shadic blinked; the cat anthro was wearing a dress.

"Hello, Shadic," Abimael said.

"Abimael?"

She grinned. "What do you think of my dress?"

"It's beautiful."

"You really think so?" Shadic nodded, and Abimael blushed. "Thank you."

Shadic followed Abimael into her room, but tripped on the rug. Abimael turned around and saw him fall but her eyes widened in surprise when Shadic's lips connected with hers. They pulled away from each other and Shadic stuttered out an apology.

"Shit," he said, looking at her. "I...I'm sorry, I..."

"Tripped," Abimael finished.

"This is so embarrassing...I've never kissed anyone before..."

"That wasn't a kiss," Abimael said. "Just...mouths running into each other for a few seconds."

"That's what a kiss is," Shadic said, standing up. "I'm sorry; I have to go."

He walked out of the room. As he returned to his own room, Shadic thought over what had happened. It wasn't that terrible. Just a kiss. Because he tripped. Shadic frowned and shook his head. Worse things could have happened. It still would've been nice if that hadn't been his first experience with kissing someone. What did Abimael think? Was she embarrassed too? Shadic sighed and shook his head. There were other things to focus on right now.

Abimael walked down the hall towards her father's room. She was still thinking about what had happened. "Hey dad," she said. "Can I talk to you?"

Silver stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Of course you can."

"Um...Shadic came to see me. He walked into my room and tripped. We ended up...kissing...as he fell."

Silver nodded and hummed. When Abimael didn't say anything else, he spoke. "And?"

"What should I do? That was my first kiss, even if it was on accident."

"What do you want to do?"

Abimael shook her head. "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"If there was more than just a kiss, I might have advice but..." he sighed. "It depends what you want to do about it."

"He did tell me I looked beautiful."

Silver smiled at her. "Well, how do you feel about that?"

The cat anthro thought about it. "It was a nice compliment, and it made me feel happy."

"You could talk to him about it."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice, dad."

"You're welcome."

Abimael smiled and left. She walked towards Shadic's room and knocked on the door. Shadic opened it and saw her. "Oh, hello, Abimael."

"Hello. I wanted to thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome. I'm...really sorry about what happened."

"It's not that big of a deal..." Abimael said.

Shadic smiled. "You want to come in?"

"If that's okay with you." Abimael went into the room and the male hedgehog let her pass. Abimael stretched and looked around, then sat in a chair. Shadic sat on the bed across from her. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Abimael asked.

"How long does it take to learn shapeshifting?"

"Years. A lot of depends on your natural ability and what exactly you're trying to change."

"How long did it take you?"

"I've been learning my entire life; there were no set years where I was learning."

"That's incredible...didn't you say you would show me your forest form?"

"Later. We would have to out of Winterhold for me to show it to you."

Shadic smiled. "Your father mentioned you can become a dragon. That sounds impressive."

"I can. But it's difficult, and... It isn't something I can do much anymore. Not since the dragons started waking up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... All the dragons I have seen are male. From what I understand, females are rare and..." Abimael flushed.

"And what?" Shadic asked.

Abimael shook her head. "It's a little embarrassing. A few of them have tried to mate with me. On three separate occasions, but that was enough times for me to be more careful where and when I take the form."

"Are you able to take on a male form?"

"Probably if I felt like it."

"You mentioned you can do alchemy?"

"I can. Not half as well as others here can."

"How powerful of a mage are you, Abimael?" Shadic asked.

Abimael shrugged. "Decent."

"What do you think of werewolves and vampires?"

"I find them fascinating."

Shadic smiled. "My dad, Shadow, is werewolf, and my other dad's brother, Manic, is a vampire."

"Really? Do they get along at all?"

"Yeah, sometimes. They don't really like each other much. Not because they're werewolf and vampire, though. So, Abimael, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"How long have you lived here? What are your hobbies and interests?" Shadic asked her.

"I have lived here all my life. My hobbies are studying, practicing magic, and reading."

"What do you study and read?"

"Magic, mystical creatures, and some history."

"Those sound like great hobbies," Shadic said. He smiled at her. "What else do you like to do?

"Just those."

"How old are you, Abimael?"

"Seventeen."

"I'm eighteen," Shadic told her.

"Cool." She smiled at him and stood up, stretching. "Your turn."

"I was born and raised in Whiterun, but about a month ago it was destroyed by a dragon. My hobbies are reading, and I like to go on adventures."

"What kind of adventures?"

Shadic grinned. "Oh, just exploring Skyrim. My father, Sonic, likes to visit various ruins and temples."

"Do you go with him often?"

"I do. My other dad, Shadow, sometimes goes with us but he usually stays home."

Abimael blinked, confused. "You have two fathers?"

"Yeah...that doesn't bother you, does it?"

The female shook her head but grew even more confused. "How were you born?"

"A mage cast a spell on Sonic, making him female. He still has the ability to become one."

"He does? That's... interesting. Do you know if he ever uses that ability?"

"Yeah, he does," Shadic told her. "Sometimes he stays in his female form."

Abimael nodded, thinking over what she just learned.

"How often is he...she...a female?" She asked Shadic.

"Often enough? I'm not sure."

"Does he like being a woman?"

"I'm not him, so I have no idea."

"This is very interesting information," Abimael said, smiling. "I've never known someone to be gender neutral."

Shadic shrugged. "I'm sure there are plenty out there. They just don't talk about it."

"I see." Abimael smiled, and her stomach grumbled. She giggled. "Would you like to get something to eat, Shadic?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

The two walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

"What kind of foods do you have here?" Shadic asked as they walked.

"All kinds," Abimael told him.

"Could we get pie?"

"That sounds delicious."

"Do you know what choices there are?"

"No, I don't. It varies every day."

"Awesome."

Abimael smiled and led him to the kitchen. Once they were there, Shadic eagerly went to look at the pies.

"These look delicious!" He said.

"You can have a piece of whatever one you want."

Shadic smiled at her. He looked at the pie pieces, then chose a slice of pumpkin pie.

"Is there any whipped cream?" he asked.

"Afraid not," Abimael told him. "We just ran out."

Shadic frowned down at the piece of pie, then looked at Abimael. "Do you want this? I don't want it if there's no whipped cream."

She took it and smiled. "Thanks. You like whipped cream on pies, then?"

"Pumpkin needs a lot of whipped cream," Shadic explained as he turned and looked at the rest of his choices.

Eventually, he decided on key lime pie.

"Another favorite?" Abimael asked.

"Yeah," Shadic told her. "What's your favorite kind of pie, Abimael?"

"Strawberry."

The two sat down at the table across from each other and began to eat.


End file.
